


u suck at art but should like suck my face

by easy_peasy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, frank knows he sucks at art, frank will gladly tell him he sucks, gerard really sucks at art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_peasy/pseuds/easy_peasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джерард - отвратительный художник. Ему определенно нужно взять уроки рисования, и он берет эти уроки у матери Фрэнка, которая намеренна их подружить, но эти двое абсолютно точно ненавидят друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	u suck at art but should like suck my face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsetrackhiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/gifts).



> Thank gayforgway so much!  
> Бета - I_LIVE_IN_ROCK   
> Работа на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2884441

— Джерард, дорогой, я знаю, что ты расстроен, но этот рисунок был хорош. Ты прошел огромный путь с того месяца, и если мы будем продолжать трудиться, ты сможешь написать шедевр! — вздохнула невысокая леди, положив ладонь на плечо парня, как только он швырнул свой блокнот на парту.

Мальчик всем своим видом олицетворял поражение, отшвыривая карандаш, который катился в его сторону, прочь.

— Вам платят за эти слова, — простонал он, позволяя лбу встретиться с партой.

— Нет, правда. Совсем недавно мы... ты почти что смог нарисовать мультяшный цветочек! И сейчас он висит на моем холодильнике, — попыталась она вселить в него уверенность и сделала шаг в сторону, чтобы собрать разбросанные материалы. — Мой сын — я говорила тебе о нем — Фрэнк, ужасно играл на своей гитаре. Но он не спал до часа ночи, играя на инструменте довыперда, носился по лестнице, лишь бы успеть к своей гитаре, почти завалил восьмой класс из-за нее и просто научился, пока не стал играть еще лучше, и еще... — Она остановила рассказ, складывая художественные принадлежности на стол. Джерард смотрел с пренебрежением, но она улыбнулась ему. — И сейчас, если ты спросишь кого-нибудь, этот кто-то тебе скажет, как хорошо он играет.

Джерард провел рукой по волосам и сморщил нос.

— Ладно, миссис Айеро, а что, если все по-другому? Может, он родился для игры на гитаре?

— Может быть. Он так думает. Но ты бы не говорил этого, если бы слышал его на первых порах. Это было отвратительно.

Джерард сморщился, но ничего не сказал.

— Не хочешь познакомиться с ним? Фрэнк должен быть дома сейчас, да и я не наблюдаю за тобой огромной жажды к рисованию.

Джерард неуверенно кивнул, поднимаясь со своего места и забирая сумку. Он немного подождал учителя, пока женщина не привела его к ее машине. Миссис Айеро говорила всю дорогу. В основном про Фрэнка. Она говорила: «Он хороший мальчик, правда...», «Он такой человек, с которым ты хотел бы потусоваться... Все эти подведенные глаза и крашенные волосы...» и «Джерард, если он вытворит что-то ненормальное, просто скажи мне, и он получит по башке».

Когда они прибыли, Джерард пропустил миссис Айеро вперед, а сам последовал по пятам. Джерард уставился себе под ноги и сделал шаг вперед, когда услышал характерный щелчок открывающейся двери.

— Фрэнк! — проорала миссис Айеро, когда Джерард вошел в дом. — У нас в гостях Джерард, спускайся, дорогой!

— Тот самый Джерард, чей дерьмовый рисунок обосновался у нас на холодильнике? — спросил Фрэнк, поднимая голову из-за дивана.

Джерард все еще не поднимал взгляд, но сморщился.

— Фрэнк Айеро, что ты такое говоришь? Джерард делает успехи, ты знаешь? — Мама Фрэнка была раздражена и сердито топнула, держа руку на бедре. — Расскажи ему историю.

Ее сын подавил смешок, садясь на диване.

— Зачем? Это дерьмо, мам. Он же мой ровесник? Зачем ты делаешь из него ребенка?

Мама Фрэнка хотела что-то сказать, когда Джерард окончательно разозлился.

— Он прав, вам этого не надо. Я знаю, что мои рисунки — полный отстой.

Небольшая пауза. Фрэнк слегка ухмыльнулся, а Джерард продолжил:

— Не нужно иметь гребаный член, чтобы быть мужчиной и признавать свои недостатки.

Ухмылка пропала.

Миссис Айеро опустилась на диван, и парень, что сидел рядом, вздохнул:

— Прости, Джерард. — Он протянул его имя. Мать Фрэнка улыбнулась, Джерард — нет.

— Я сделаю ужин. Фрэнк, покажи Джерарду дом.

Фрэнк простонал, но у него не было возражений. Мама быстро покинула комнату, и Фрэнк спустя мгновение подошел к Джерарду.

Пока Фрэнк лежал на диване, разглядеть его было проблематично. Айеро был невысокий — это первая вещь, которую отметил Джерард. Следующими были черные волосы, которые в некоторых местах были обесцвечены. Смотрелось круто; Джерард однажды красил макушку в красный, но долго это продолжаться не могло. Глаза были подведены не так жирно, как у Джерарда, но, святое дерьмо, у него на глазах были тени. Красные тени были размазаны вокруг глаз. Хотя, ему это даже шло.

— Ну, это гостиная, — сказал Фрэнк, потирая руки. У него были перчатки со скелетом. Джерард предполагал, что они светились в темноте, — у его брата, Майки, были такие же. На Фрэнке были черные джинсы и изношенная майка с логотипом группы, которой Джерард не знал.

Фрэнк указал рукой в сторону, куда мгновением ранее ушла его мама.

— Там кухня, дом твоего паршивого рисунка, но я так думаю, что он должен находиться в туалете, потому что это дерьмо. 

Джерард уже было открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого только пристально посмотрел на младшего парня. Ему нравилась миссис Айеро, и он не хотел ее расстраивать.

Фрэнк ухмыльнулся (Джерард хотел бы сказать, что это было красиво, но не сказал бы, потому что ему, блять, не нравился Фрэнк) и указал пальцем вверх.

— Там моя комната, комната мамы и странная вторая гостиная. — Он убрал руку вместе с ухмылкой. - Мам, я все рассказал ему! Могу я быть свободен?! — проорал он, и Джерард поморщился.

— Фрэнк, перестань быть таким грубым! Покажи ему свою комнату... О, сыграй ему что-нибудь на гитаре! Я говорила Джерарду, как ты в этом хорош! — проорала в ответ его мать. Джерард ухмыльнулся. Фрэнка же вся эта ситуация раздражала.

— Христова мать, мне похеру, — пробормотал Фрэнк и жестом указал Джерарду, чтобы тот шел за ним. Уэю это не понравилось, и он уже размышлял над тем, как набьет Фрэнку морду.

Когда они пришли в комнату Айеро, Фрэнк занял место на кровати и взял гитару, прислонившись к стене. Джерард бросил сумку на пол и сел на столе Фрэнка.

Молчание.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я тебе сыграл? — спросил Фрэнк. Джерард ответил отрицательно.

Фрэнк в буквальном смысле положил хуй на его ответ и начал играть. Он перебирал струны, не играя ничего необычного.

— Ты гребаный отстой, — вынес вердикт Джерард. — Как... Реально отстой.

— Я знаю, но, тем не менее, это лучше, чем твой дерьмовый цветочек, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. Его пальцы покоились на струнах. — Люди верят, что у меня все получится. Но в твоем случае они этого не делают.

— Твоя мать сказала, что я прогрессирую, — ответил Джерард, чей голос постепенно снижался.

— Правда, сладенький? Как будто это дерьмо что-то значит. Это ее гребаная работа, придурок.

— Завали, дружище. Рисунок могут запомнить навсегда. Представь, это всегда здесь.

— Музыка тоже всегда здесь, гребаный идиот.

— Музыка не рисунок.

Это заставило Фрэнка поднять взгляд на Джерарда. Его глаза сузились, он нахмурился.

— Завали, к чертовой матери. Ты определенно тупейший человек из всех, кого я встречал. Музыка больше, чем паршивый рисунок первоклассника, вытянутый из задницы.

— Это ни о чем не говорит!

— Ты, блять, точно тупой. Никогда не думал, что музыка помогает людям?

— Это ты, блять, тупой! Рисование помогает людям тоже.

— Не так, как музыка.

— Ты не прав.

— Ты не прав, и твое рисование — дерьмище.

— Ты не прав, и твои волосы тупые.

— Твоя ебучая подводка отвратительна.

— Я ненавижу твои тени. Из-за них ты похож на грустного плачущего стриптизера.

— Я ненавижу твой голос. Он похож на крик кота-утопленника.

— Я ненавижу тебя.

— Я ненавижу тебя тоже.

— Я ненавижу тебя больше.

— Ты отстойный художник.

— Я знаю, дорогой. Не смог придумать ничего получше?

— Ты должен меня засосать.

— Что? — Джерард посмотрел на Фрэнка и скривил нос. Фрэнк пристально взглянул на Джерарда, который все еще был запутанным, вернее, злым и запутанным.

— Чувак, блять, что ты... — попытался спросить Уэй, но рука Фрэнка потянула его немного вниз, так, чтобы их губы встретились.

Руки Джерарда были на голове Фрэнка, и не чтобы оттолкнуть, а держать на месте. Фрэнк сжимал одной рукой плечо Джерарда, а вторая рука находилась на бедре Уэя. Это было странно: Айеро оказывал воздействие, но Джерард не возвращал его в полном объеме. Губы Джерарда были влажные, а Фрэнка — покусанные. Джерард целовал людей раньше, а Фрэнк — нет. В какой-то момент Фрэнк оттеснил Джерарда на столе, вставая между его ног и кусая Уэя за нижнюю губу. Джерард медленно приоткрыл рот и положил руку на макушку Фрэнка, притягивая его ближе.

Фрэнк простонал, когда Джерард с ухмылкой отстранился.

— Я отстойно целуюсь, что скажешь?

— Мы даже начать не успели, ты, блять, придурок. Честно говоря, ты называешь это «целоваться взасос»? Слабенько, на троечку. И ты тоже слабенький. И еще, у тебя слюнявые губы, и меня это бесит.

Ладно, да, Фрэнк знал, что Джерард хорошо целовался.

А через некоторое время Джерард даст Фрэнку знать, что он хорош не только в поцелуях.


End file.
